


That Same Sweetness

by Measured



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing her misguided wish, Nagisa is one step away from becoming a witch. A chance meeting with another girl changes her path in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Same Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mami/any, tea. Character = automatic Rebellion spoilers, though this is a what-if timeline before this. [Charlotte notes](http://wiki.puella-magi.net/Charlotte).
> 
> Mami's house was much richer and more luxuriously decorated in [ the blu ray edition.](https://images.puella-magi.net/7/76/Mami_nice_apt.jpg?20110426211524) Also, Nagisa is a bit younger than canon in this timeline.

She trembled at the corner of the road. The door to the apartment was left ajar. All that she had was one cake. She was so _stupid._ Stupid girl, stupid! She could've asked for it, she could have— 

The tears came more freely as she balled her fists and rubbed at her eyes until it hurt, and that hurt was the closest thing she would have to a comfort. She had pulled at her mother's hands, still faintly warm. She had begged and screamed, but the little creature didn't come back.

All she had left was the taste of cake. All she had—

Her vision blurred to dark pink. She felt woozy, the world spinning around her. She couldn't imagine a world without her mother. Every day had been spent with her, talking, cooking, eating cake together.

No more, no more, no more...

A hand rested on her shoulder. 

"Are you lost?"

She looked up to meet eyes with a pretty upperclassman girl. Tall, with golden curls like a real idol. She bent down to be at Nagisa's level. "Are you okay?"

Nagisa tried to speak, but she could barely say the words _I don't have a mama anymore_.  
She shook her head over and over, her silver hair tossing from side to side. She made a mess of her hair, tangled an stringy in front of her face.

The girl pushed her hair out of Nagisa's face. Her smile was warm.

"What you need is some tea to warm you up, then we'll see if I can't find your mother," she said.

Nagisa's lip quivered, but she took the offered hand and followed after the girl.

"My name is Tomoe Mami, by the way," she said.

"Tomoe-san," Nagisa managed to squeak out. 

"Please, call me Mami. And what should I call you?"

"M-momoe Nagisa," she said.

"Ah, Momoe-san—"

"No! If you're Mami-san, then you have to call me Nagisa, or it isn't equal."

She clung to Mami's hand tighter.

"Oh," Mami said. She touched one of her delicate hands to her mouth. One of them had a design on the middle nail, and a pretty silver ring with a golden stone in the middle.

"Nagisa-san, won't you come in out of the cold?"

She followed Mami down the street, to another neighborhood across the way from where Nagisa had lived.

"It isn't long, now," Mami said.

All this time, Mami had been living right near her. Just far enough that they had never passed by, but enough to make her wonder that such a pretty, mature girl would be here, and not on TV or in a castle somewhere.

The inside of Mami's home was big and classy, like the pictures of the rich houses across the sea that her mother had often looked at. She left her shoes off at the door, and stepped in with awe at the wonder around her.

A vase with gold trim and a design of flowers was on the stand. Several big, fluffy pillows in different colors were stacked near the staircase. Nagisa couldn't help herself—she threw herself face first into one, just to feel the softness. The sweet scent of pastries made her lift her head up to look over at Mami.

"Are you tired?" Mami said.

Nagisa shook her head. She pushed herself up from the pillow and padded over to the soft green carpet. She liked the feel of it under her socks. Squish, squish.

"Would you like to have a scone with your tea? I made them myself just today," Mami said.

"Yessss," Nagisa said. She broke off a piece of the slightly dry, biscuit-like dessert. She dipped it into her drink and then took another bite. It was much more moist now.

"I see you've recently become one of us," Mami said.

The wish creature had given her back her mother for just a moment. There was a horrible ache in her chest. She felt her vision blur in darkness a moment, but Mami's voice cut through it, like a shaft of light slipping into a dark room.

"That means you'll have to help me take care of the people from the witches. You must be brave to take that on at your age."

"A...super hero?" Nagisa said hesitantly. 

Mami laughed, and it sounded lovely. Nagisa tried to smile too, but she couldn't remember what it felt like to be happy like that. Mami took a sip of her tea.

A thought came to her: maybe she could get another chance after all.

"So, I can get my mama back?" Nagisa said eagerly. "I'll just find the wish creature and—"

Mami shook her head slowly, her curls bobbing. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

Nagisa let out a little keening sound as she curled into herself. In a second, Mami had put away her tea and come to her side. She pulled her into her lap and stroked her hair, the way Nagisa's mother once had.

"Do you know what my wish was?" Mami said. Her voice was soft and low, like a lullaby.

She didn't wait for Nagisa to ask.

"I wanted to save myself. It was only afterwards that I realized that I could've saved them as well, but in my moment of haste, I didn't think—that's what I have to live with for the rest of my life."

Mami swallowed. She looked so sad and pretty. Nagisa never wanted her to feel so sad—someone this nice and wonderful should always be happy.

For Mami's sake, she tried to smile, but everything hurt. Even the taste of sweets made her remember.

"Do you—You think—they met. Your mama and my mama?"

"I'd like to think they get along. Maybe they eat cake together," she said.

She missed her mother. Every other thought was a bitter taste of cake and a failed wish. But when she looked at Mami, everything didn't go dark. She could see just one little bit of light through the hurt.

"W-Will you teach me how to be a magical girl, Mami-san?" Nagisa said through her tears.

"Of course. I'd be glad to have someone to teach," Mami said. 

"—Then, then, I'll fight hard. Fight so hard that mama can see me and be proud of me. I'll be her brave girl—" Nagisa's eyes watered, and she buried her face against Mami. 

"You're very brave," Mami said. Her voice was soothing as she petted Nagisa's hair. When she closed her eyes, she could feel the roaring in her head again as the dizzy dizzy feeling took over, but as Mami hummed a little song for her, it went away.

"Can I keep coming here forever, Mami-san?"

"Of course. You can come here anytime," Mami said.

"Even at three in the morning, when everyone is asleep?"

"Even then," Mami said.

She had lost everything she had ever known, yet in the corner of her little heart, Nagisa still felt a tiny ray of hope.


End file.
